LOVE
by XiLunara
Summary: Setelah ditinggal Suaminya menghadap yang Kuasa , Sehun ya sehun meninggalkan Minseok , Minseok dipertemukan dengan cinta masa kecilnya lagi , Luhan , Xiuhun XiuHan , LuMin (OS Maybe) GS for Minseok


Bahasa Campur !! OS mungkin !

Xiu-Hun-Han

LuMin

XiuHan

XLNR

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hunnie...hiks..."

"Kau sudah berjanji akan bersamaku selamanya..."

"Kenapa kau tidak membawaku serta pergi bersamamu..."

"Hiksss...sehun..."

"Tenanglah disana , aku akan pulang dulu , aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa tapi aku akan tetap berjuang hidup sendiri ... hiks ... aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa..." Lirihnya meninggalkan pemakaman , yaaa Pemakaman , pemakaman Oh Sehun , Suaminya...

Minseok adalah perempuan berusia 23tahun , Muda ?

sangat muda untuk nerumah tangga , Mereka menikah saat umur 19tahun karena Sehun tidak ingin membiarkan Minseok hidup seorang diri , ia pun hanya sendiri didunia

Namun Takdir berkata lain , kecelakaan kerja tidak dapat dihindari sehingga membawa Sehun kembali pada yang Kuasa

Disinilah si cantik sekarang , Berdiri merenung di depan flatnya , selama ini ia hanya dirumah dan menunggu Sehun pulang , ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa kedepannya , ia terus tergantung pada Sehun

" Ottoke...nan ottoke.."

" Aku harus mencari kerja besok , aku harus berusaha , fighting minseok.."

XLNR

Esoknya setelah sebulan berlalu ...

Setelah berjibaku dengan segala keperluan kerja , Minseok dengan langkah pasti mencari pekerjaan

Berbagai perusahaan ia datangi namun belum membuahkan hasil , ia tidak mungkin kerja paruh waktu karena ia trauma dlsaat sekolah dulu kerja paruh waktu setiap pulang ia diganggu sekelompok preman , ia benci sendiri , tapi sekarang dia tinggal sendiri huft ...

Saat memasuki sebuah perusahaan besar Minseok dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya , ia jarang punya teman , jarang berteman , jarang kenal orang malah , tapi ada seseorang mengenalinya

"Kim Minseok ? Anak Kim leeteuk bukan ?"

Oh dia mengenal appa , siapa dia batinnyaaa sambil memasang wajah bodoh tapi cantik itu

" Ne , Nuguya .."

" Dimana suamimu ? setelah orang tua mu meninggal aku dengar kau sudah menikah nak ? Eoh aku Lu Yifan , sahabat ayahmu , dulu kita bertetangga ingat ?"

" Eoh Kris Appa ? Mian aku tidak mengenali appa , Suamiku sudah meninggal appa , Tuhan mencintai semua orang yang menyayangiku "

Kris Appa ? Minseok dahulu memang memanggilnya seperti itu , karena mereka sangat dekat , namun harus terpisah karena keluarga Lu harus pindah meniti usahanya yang berkembang pesat

Kris yang kaget mendengar itu , tentu saja , dengan siapa saat ini Minseok tinggal , kris membawa Minseok masuk ke dalam kantor itu dan mengajaknya kedalam ruang kerjanya

" Duduklah , kau mau minum apa ?"

" Tidak perlu appa "

" Mian Appa tidak tau mengenai hal tadi , lalu kau sekarang tinggal dengan siapa Minseok ?"

" Aku sendiri appa " Jawabnya dengan senyum manis ya manis karena ia tidak mau membuat sehun sedih meligatnya bersedih

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? apa kau bekerja disini ? kenapa appa tidak mengetahuinya "

" Huh appa masih saja cerewet " Candanya memecah kecanggungan mereka " Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan appa " sambungnya

"Hahaha kau ini masih saja , lembut tapi bisa menusuk , Kau ingin melamar kerja disini ? baiklah kau diterima "

" Eoh ? Apa ini perusahaan appa ?"

" Ne , bekerjalah disini , jangan sungkan , Tapi appa ingin meminta pertolonganmu"

" apa itu appa "

" Jadilah sekertaris Luhan , kau masih ingat dengannya bukan ? appa hampir gila melihat tingkahnya yang seenaknya bermain wanita tanpa henti"

Minseok yang mendengar itu pun mengerutkan keningnya , ya Luhan , teman masa kecilnya yang ia sayangi sebelum Sehun , ya Luhan yang sangat baik , Luhan yang mencintai Minnienya , Bagaimana ia sekarang ? apa dia sudah menikah ?

Keluarga Lu pindah saat unur mereka 10tahun , sudah 13tahun lalu , Ya Luhann

"Dia selalu merindukanmu , dia sangat terpukul saat mengetahui kau menikah , dia maeah dengan appa karena harus dekolah diluar negeri dan harus jauh darimu , maukah kau membantu appa minseok "

" Baiklah appa aku akan membantu "

" Kau memang selalu baik , sekarang pergilah keruang HRD dan memberi dokumenmu , aku akan menghubungi mereka supaya mengetahui siapa kau disini "

" Ne appa Gomawo , jeongmal.."

" Appa yang berterimakasih padamu , kajja "

" Ne anyeong appa " Ucapnya sembari keluar dari ruangan itu , menuju ruangan lain yang ditujukan kris , segala keperluannya sudah selesai dibuat , termasuk ID cardnya woaaah Mungkin ini rencana lain dari Tuhan untuknya

Minseok pun langsung menuju ruangan Luhan , Ragu ? Tentu

Gugup lebih tepatnya

Tok...tok...

"Masuklah ... " Suara itu , bukan suara Luhannya , suara penuh emosi dan penuh arogansi

"Anyeong Sajangnim , saya sekertaris anda yang baru " Cicitnya saat memasuki ruangan itu , menunduk takut akan respon buruk Luhan , karena menurut Kris Luhan seperti beruang ingin kawin yang kebiasaannya marahmarah teerus

" Eoh siapa namamu " Suara itu masih ketus , sangat malah , apa ia harus mengaku siapa dirinya ? apa tidak apa-apa ? Lelaki itu bahkan masih duduk membelakanginya , Ya Luhan aku akan memberitahumu siapa diriku , karena aku tau aku merindukanmu

" Kim Minseok imnida , bogosipo Luhannie "

Nah Lelaki itu langsung membalikkan kursinya , membelalakkan matanya , lucu sekali , kenapa dia diam ? apa dia marah ?

" Kau tidak merindukanku Luhanni ? Rusa mesum ? Rusa jejadian ? rusa pemaksa ? "

Bukannya menjawab lelaki itu malah berlari langsung Memeluk Minseok

"Lu.. "

" Aku sangan merindukanmu , diamlah..aku tau segalanya , diamlah balas pelukanku "

Huh masih sama , eoh dia tau semuanya ? apa tau kalau aku sekarang janda ? ambigu sekali mengatakan janda ...

" Lu lepass... "

" Mian " Ucap Luhan sembari melepas pelukannya , Kuhan memandangi Minseok dari atas sampai bawah

" Peri cantikku " Seringainya , namun suaranya tidak seseram tadi

" Rusa tampanku " Balas minseok sembari tersenyum lembut

" Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya , aku tadinya akan mencarimu tapi kau datang sendiri kesini " Ucapnya lembut sembari membawa minseok duduk di sofa " Jangan kata kan apapum , jangan merasa apapun , cukup menjadi minseokku yang dulu , Tabahkanlah hatimu , tuhan merencanakan hal lain untukmu "

" Gomawo Lu " Hanya itu yang bisa Minseok ucapkan ya hanya itu karena ia jujur masih canggung karena ia masih berduka namun ia juga sangat bahagia bertemu Luhan ya cinta pertamanya

" Kau akan menjadi sekertarisku ?"

" Ne sajangnim .."

" Yaaa , panggil aku informal kalau kita sedang berdua aissh .."

" Arrasseo ..."

Akhirnya mereka asik dengan obrolannya sendiri , hingga melupakan kecanggungan masing" , ya seperti ini seharusnya

Diluar Kris mengamati mereka dengan senyum ya seperti inilah seharusnya , apapun yang dipisahkan secara paksa memang akan kembali lagi

Saat masih asik bercengkrama , tiba-tiba

" Chagiaa ..."

Seorang wanita cantik memasuki ruangan Luhan , cantik dan berkelas

" Eoh Baek , waeo ?"

" Yaa kau sibuk bermesraan dengan yeoja lain sampai melupakan janjimu mengajakku makan siang "

" Mian saya sekertaris Lu sajang yang baru , saya permisi " Ucap Minseok tau diri dan beranjak ke ruangannya sendiri yang masih didalam ruangan Luhan tentunya

Chagi ? Wanita itu memanggil Luhan dengan chagi ? ya Luhan adalah Pria idaman mana mungkin dia tidak punya kekasih , Bahkan kris appa tadi berkata kalau Luhan selalu bermain dengan wanita wanita sehingga melupakan tugasnya , ah ya dia harus mencegah Luhan karena sebentar lagi ada rapat , itu menurut jadwal yang ia peroleh dari kris tadi

" Dia sekertarismu yang baru ?"

" Hmm wae ?" balas Luhan sekenanya

" Kau tampak bersahabat tadi dengan yeoja itu sekarang kembali lagi seperti Luhan yang biasa , ketus , apa kau mau bercinta chagi "

Uhuk ... Minseok dengar apa tadi ? bercinta ? eoh pastinya bermain dengan wanita adalah bercinta

apa dia harus mencegahnya juga ?

bercinta ya ...

sudah lama rasanya tidak aaah mikir apasih Minseok

" Kau mau melakukannya disini , hmm?" Tanya Luhan ya hasratnya memang sebatas bercinta , sangat tinggi malah , hormonnya memang banyak

" Ayo makan siang dulu setelah itu kita ke hotel .."

Goda yeoja itu ya , itu Baekhyun , salah satu mainan Luhan , Luhan selalu menganggap perempuan yang mengaku kekasihnya sebagai simpanannya haha

" Aras..."

" Sajangnim ..." Kata itu yang memotong ucapan Luhan , siapa ? Ya Minseok

" Sajangnim ada rapat sebentar lagi "

Luhan nampak menampilkan senyumnya , entah senyum apa

" Jinjja ?" Pura-pura kaget namun dengan nada yang riang " mian baekhyun-ah spertinya aku tidak bisa keluar "

Yeoja itu nampak kesal

" Biasanya kau tidak pernah ikut rapat Lu "

" Ini rapat penting nona , Lu sajang harus datang " Sela Minseok lagi , eoh apa ini ? dia berani sekali , masa bodo lah

" Aku tidak berbicara padamu "

" Jangan berbicara seperti itu dengan sekertarisku , pulanglah " Ucap Luhan ketus ya ketus lagi , dingin malah , menyebalkan , baekhyun pun keluar dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah

" Sajangnim mau dipesankan makanan ?" Ucap Minseok berusaha profesional

" Apa kau cemburu ? " heol Apa itu Luhan aissh

" Anni , saya hanya mengingatkan tugas sajangnim "

" Luhan " Koreksinya

" Ya aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu Luhan "

" Haha ok kau berhasil , kajja makan siang denganku , dan langsung ketempat rapat "

Minseok hanya menganggukinya , mereka pun makan siang dengan canggung yang aneh , dan menuju temoat rapat

Sesaat setelah rapat Minseok masih menunggu Luhan yang masih bercengkrama dengan rekannya

" Kemasukan setan apa akhirnya kau mau menghadiri rapat Lu ?" Kekeh seorang lelaki bernama Chanyeol

" Hah ... Tuhan mengirimiku bidadari yang aku cintai "

" Mwo ?" Itu dua suara ? suara minseok dan Chanyeol

" Dasar gila ... eoh Apa itu sekertarismu yang baru ? cantik , sexy , bolehkah aku berkenalan ?"

" Anni , langkahi mayatku dulu kalau kau mau mengganggunya dasar keparat mesum "

" Yaa kau sendiri sangat mesum lu "

" Diam , aku akan pergi "

Luhan hanya mendengar kekehan chanyeol sembari menggenggam tangan Minseok keluar menuju mobilnya

" Siapa bidadari itu ? " Tanya Minseok tiba-tiba eoh sepertinya cintanya kembali mengahangatkan hatinya

" Kim Minseok " jawab Luhan enteng

" Mwo ? " Minseok membelalakkan mata , apa benar ? ah tidak mau berharap , lagipula ia hanya janda

" Aku ini janda , bukan bidadari "

" Aku tidak peduli , bagiku kau adalah bidadariku Minseok " Bantah Luhan kali ini menatap Minseok dengan tangan menangkup pipi chubbi itu

" Aku ini janda Luhan , kekasihmu jauh lebih baik dariku kenapa kau menyebutku seperti itu "

" Dia hanya mainanku untuk melupakanmu , ah akj tidak akan mengatakan bagaimana hancurnya aku ketika mengetahui kau menikah , aku sangat mengharapkanmu"

" Tapi ...Lu "

" Disini lah sayang , temani aku , aku akan meyakinkanmu , sampai kau akan sadar kalau kau juga mengingi kanku "

" Buktikan " Minseok tidak munafik , terpesona tentu saja , namun ia masih ragu , sangat ragu

" Pasti .."

" Tapi jangan marah padaku " sambung Luhan lagi

" Wae ?"

" Hasrat sexku sangatlah tinggi , jangan marah ketika aku bercinta dengan yeoja lain saat ini " ucap Luhan sensual dengan mengelap bibir minseok dengan jarinya

Minseok hanya diam , aissh Kuhan menang selalu mesum

" Tapi kalau kau setuju kita bisa bercinta , supaya aku tidak perlu mencari yeoja lain "

" Yaaak aisshh ... didalam mimpimu mesum " marah Minseok , sebenarnya dia hanya malu , ya malu

" Bercanda haaha ..."

Luhan pun menjalankan mobilnya kekantor , sesampainya dikantordiruangan Luhan ada deorang yeoja , entah siapa namanya , yeoja itu langsung mencium dan memeluk Luhan , Minseok hanya membelalakkan natabya , dia marah ? iya , loh kok marah , dia pun masuk keruangannya sendiri meninggalkan luhan , apa Luhan selaku bercinta ? eoh suara erangan apa itu ?

Luhan sedang bercinta dengan yeoja itu dengan sangat brutal , ya walalupun sepertinya Luhan tidak orgasme karena hanya erangan yeoja itu , dan suara itu hilang seiring tertutupnya pintu

Hari hari selanjutnya Minseok dan Luhan sudah tidak canggung , masih suka menggoda Minseok ,dan minseok sudah terbiasa , Luhan mulai bekerja dengan baik

Namun masih selalu Bercinta dengan yeoja lain , dan itu sangat mengganggu Minseok , setiap hari mendengar erangan yeoja tanpa henri , sehari bahkan bisa sampai 5 yeoja yang Luhan gerayangi

Kenapa hatinya panas , kenapa ia sedih ?

Marah , cemburu ya apa ini cemburu ? Seorang wanita yang pernah merasakan nikmatnya bercinta setelah sekian lama tidak merasakan hasrat itu pun pasti ingin merasakan lagi , apa karena ia janda sehingga Luhan tidak meliriknya

Apa ia harus berpakaian sexy agar Luhan tertarik ? Ya harus

Hari itu setelah hampir 12 bulan bekerja dengan Luhan dengan segala perasaannya Minseok tampil beda , memakai rok sangat pendek , hanya 15cm diatas dengkul , dengan tanktop u can see yang menampilkan payudara indahnya yang lumayan besar yang hanya ia tutupi dengan cardigan tipis sepanjang roknya , ia menggoda Luhan ? tentu saja

Memasuki ruangan , Luhan Langsung terbelalak kaget , hasratnya naik tentu saja namun ia marah kenapa Minseok harus berpakaian seperi itu ?

" Ganti pakaianmu "

" Wae ?"

" Aku tidak suka , banyak lelaki yang akan menubrukmu nanti minseok "

" Shirreo , kau sangat menyukai perwmpuan seperti ini kan ? apa karna aku janda mangkanya kau tidak melirikku ?"

" Kau menggodaku ? aku sangat berhasrat padamu tapi aju menghormatinu karna tidak ingin memaksamu , aku bahkan tidak pernah orgasme , apa kau mau tau betapa aku sangat berhasrat denganmu hah ?"

Minseok hanya diam dan membelalakkan mata , apa itu tadi ? menghormatinya ?

" Ya tunjukan ..." tantang Minseok , karena ia sangat meragukan Luhan ,selalu meragukan

" Tidak disini , ayo ikut aku "

Luhan membawa pergi Minseok menuju sebuah rumah yang besar , ia membopong Minseok menaiki tangga menuju sebuah kamar yangluas. dan indah

minseok tercengang dengan perlajuan Luhan , apa benar Luhan mencintainya dan sangat berhasrat padanya ?

Luhah Menurunkan Minseok dan mengunci pintunya

" Kau tau , aku sangat menginginkan hal ini , daridulu aku menanti hal seperti ini , aah minseok kau sangat ...

eummm

Luhan mencium bibir Minseok , dengan lembutnamun dengan keahlian yang sangat menawan , menciumnya intens , sampai Minseok membuka mulutnya membalas ciuman Luhan dengan ganas , loh ganas ? ya minseok

Eummmpppttt Luhan yang awalnya kaget langsung mengimbangi minseok dengan mencium tak kalah ganas , kecipak pagutan mereka sangat keras , Jari luhan sudah melepas atasan Minseok

Ciuman Luhan beralih menuruni leher Minseok , meninggalkan kissmarknya disana , semakin turun sampai dada minseok

menjilati pinggiran puting itu denfan lembur diiringnya minseok berbaring ke ranjang

Ia terus menciumin Payudara Minseok , mengemutnya dengan nafsu yang sangat panas

" euummm , kau nikmat Sayang ... dadamu indah ..."

" Langsung ke inti Luhan , aku ingin kau memasukiku aaah ..." erang Minseok

" eoh kau sangat berhasrat sayang ? kau jadi semesum ini , tqpi biarkan aku memakanmu dulu "

euummmm

Luhan kembali mencium Minseok dengan ganss sembari melepas pakaiaannya , ia beralih melepas rok dan dalaman minseok , memandang vagina indah itu dan langsung menjilatinya , minseok tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini dengan sehun , ia hanya mengerang ,

mengerang pasrah saat luhan membawanya mencapai puncak kepuasan

" Vaginamu manis sayang " kembali dikecupnya vagina itu

" Aaah Luhan ..."

" Kau ingin apa ? aku sangat ingin memasuki mu aaaahhh ..."

jleeb ...perlahan tapi pasti Luhan memasuki minseok

" Kau sempit sayang aah aku mencintaimu"

" aah luhan kau memenuhi ku aaahhh..."

Luhan terus menggenjot Vagina itu , nafsu benar" menguasai mereka

" aaahhh Luhan... aku sampai...'

" Nado..aaaaahhh..."

Merekapun mencapai kepuasan yang tak terhingga , minseok merasakan vaginanya dibanjiri banyak cairan hangat , mereka oun berpelukan sembari mengontrol nafas mereka

" Menikahlah denganku ..."

" Mwo ?"

" Kau sudah menginginkanku bukan ? Jadi menikahlah denganku , aku sudah lelah bermain dengan banyak jalang hanya ingin membuafmu seperti ini "

" jadi ?"

"ne . aku tidak menerima penolakan"

" aku tidak akan menolak sayang " Ucap Minseok menggoda Luhan lagi

" Naiki aku sayang , aku ingin merasakan nikmatmu lagi "

" Baiklah "

Minseok pun menaiki Luhan , karena kejantanan itu sudah kencang dia memasukkannya perlahan dan mulai menggenjot

" Ahhh sayang kau hebat aaahhh ..."

" Terus mendesah sayang , aaah aku mencintaimu , aaah kecup payudaraku ...aaah Luhan "

Luhan menangkul Payudara minseok dan mengemutnya ganas sambil menekan keatas kejantanannya mengimbangi gerakan Minseok

Meremas payudara sintal itu dan mencium bibir minseok eeeummmmtttt

" aaaah Lu aku sampai

" Nado aaaahh Minseok.."

" Ahhh Luhann ... aah ..."

Merekapun mencapai puncak kepuasaannya lagi bergelung didalam selimut dengan badan telanjang , menutup lembar cerita entah apa itu , yang akan membuka lembaran baru yang lebih indah , kembali kecinta masa kecilnya , Sehun aku bahagia , semoga kau juga bahagia melihatku bahagia , aku masih menyimpanmu disisi lain ruang hatiku , hatiku kembali pada cintaku , cinta pertamaku , ya , Luhan

LOVE

XiLunara


End file.
